Melody the Hedgehog
Melody the Hedgehog's real name is Yesenia Miller/Stewart who died 10 years ago as a human. Her personality She's nice, beautiful, brave, afraid, smart and she's still the same girl when she was once a human. Her first life as a hedgehog Yesenia was dead for 10 years when George Wiegert kill her. After 10 years, a hedgehog name Freddy the Hedgehog realize that she died long time ago and decide to bring her back. After she was complete, she woke up and realize that her hands are hedgehog's hands. That means that she's a hedgehog and told Freddy why he bring her back, but a hedgehog. Then, he told her that the only reason he bring her back to life is because he need her to remember who she is and what happened to her since 10 years. Then, Freddy said "By the way, there's 2 thing you should know. One, your new friend and my beautiful daughter name Elise the Hedgehog will join you and two, your name is Melody the Hedgehog." Then, Yesenia aka Melody said "Yes, master." Then, Melody and Elise left to find Sonic. Meanwhile, at Sonic World, Sonic and his family include his friends are having a good life until they heard a scream and Sonic left to see who need help. At the city, Melody and Elise were the one who was screaming, because a man took their purse. Then, Sonic got him, got the girls's purse, went to the girls and was about to ask if they were okay until he saw Melody who look like Yesenia in the past. Then, he shook his head and said "So, are you ladies okay?" Then, Melody was about to say something until Elise said "Yeah, we're fine Mr..." Then, Sonic said "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Then, Elise was surprise and said "You're Sonic the Hedgehog?" Then, Sonic said "Yes, I am, miss." Then, Elise realize something and said "Oh, where's my manners? Sonic, my name is Elise the Hedgehog and this is my friend, Melody the Hedgehog." Then, Melody wave. Then, Sonic said "That's nice name. So, you want to join me ladies?" Then, Elise was about to say something until Melody said "Yeah, sure. We'll love to join you, Sonic." Then, they went to Chris's house and Melody almost remember them until she shook her head and took off. When she left, she saw Black Narcissus and got kidnapped! They went to space where Dark Oak is. At space, Melody was scared that the villains will hurt her until she realize that she's not afraid of them. So, she pull her hammer out and attack the Metarex until Dark Oak use his Dino robot to kill her. Before she fight him back, Sonic and his friends came after knowing that Melody is Yesenia (Elise told them the truth). After she let her friends fight the Dino robot, she started to remember that she's Yesenia Stewart who died 10 years. At the end, Melody thanks her old friends for making her remember. She's not sure if she want her family and old friends to see her as a hedgehog, but she'll stay in Sonic world until the time is right. Pictures of Melody the Hedgehog Melody the Hedgehog 5.jpg Melody the Hedgehog 4.jpg Melody the Hedgehog 3.jpg Melody loves to listen music.jpg Melody's sad.jpg Melody fights back.jpg Melody the Hedgehog 2.jpg Melody the Hedgehog.jpg Melody the Hedgehog 8.jpg|Melody holding a Chaos Emerald Category:Yesenia as Melody the Hedgehog Pictures Category:Heroes Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:About Females